Bag holders designed to receive trash, kitchen wastes and the like have been provided heretofore and generally comprise a frame or the like retaining the bag in an open position. In some systems, a closure element is provided above the bag-support frame so as to close the mouth of the bag. Such systems have not been convenient for all purposes and are not always the most sanitary.
Other arrangements require the actuation of a pedal, lever or other device for opening the mouth of the bag, a system which is inconvenient and cannot always be accommodated to the requirements of a kitchen or other location in which the bag is to be used.
Bags which are for convenience termed "hanger bags" generally have a pair of handles which can be spread apart to open the bag. Such systems cannot be accommodated in most of the conventional kitchen devices for supporting trash bags, garbage bags and the like.